Phantom Heroes
by Psyche Hybrid ZenMan
Summary: See full summary on the inside...DannyXEmber, DxE
1. What Happened?

Phantom Heroes

Summary: AU. when Danny and two of his friends are asked to help with the Fenton Ghost Portal they are thrown into a very big adventure. And by adventure you mean chasing ghosts, trying to uncover the secrets of the False Chronicles, and trying to keep a big ass secret while trying to understand their powers? Yeah, one heck of an adventure. DannyXEmber. Phantom Planet will not happen, maybe.

Chapter 1: What Happened?!

"Dad? you wanted to see me?" A 16 year old teenage boy with black hair, blue eyes, white t-shirt with a bit of red, blue jeans and red shoes came down with four of his friends. The first to follow him were two brunettes, one male one female wearing matching outfits but the female had longer hair than the male; black shirts, blue jeans with many pockets, and black shoes they also had hazel eyes, although the male had darker irises and the female had lighter ones. The next was a black haired goth girl that screamed, touch me and i'll kick your ass, the last was an african-american techno geek with beret, yellow long sleeve shirt on, and olive pants that had a lot of pockets as well as a blue techno style backpack.

"Ah, Danny, James, Amber, Sam and Tucker...just in time! i need your help, the Fenton portal is not working and i need some help." Jack Fenton explained rather rashly and looked back to his screen. Maddie, Danny's mother, said, "If you're going you might as well put on your protective jumpsuits. Danny went and slipped on the jumpsuit while James, the male brunette, slipped on some white plated armor for his shoulders, lower arms, and lower legs. He also slipped on a black scarf with his own white JS logo inscribed in a shield. In case something happened and he was to protect everyone he grabbed his sword and sheathed it. Amber rolled her eyes at her twin and followed Danny and James without armor or a jumpsuit on. Once they were inside they noticed it was noticeably dark inside and James noticed an ON and OFF button as they were inside and Danny was about to hit it. And when he did, "Danny you idiot!" "Dad, you idiot!" Amber shrieked as did James and Danny. Three figures soon were flung out of the Portal. A teen with snow white hair and black and white jumpsuit with the logo DP on it. The second was a male with silver hair with white scarf with the PS logo inscribed in the shield, black armor, white t-shirt, gray pants and white shoes under the greeves. The female was nothing like the armored male save for the fact she had blazing blue hair in a ponytail, punk rocker clothes on, purple and blue guitar and eyes make-up over her tan skin. All three got up and said in sync, "The hell happened?" Sam and Tucker rushed over to them, but were soon gripped by two ecto-pusses. The armored ghost male said, "Hang on!" and with a black and white sword in each hand he slashed the ecto-pusses in half, saving Sam and Tucker. He sheathed his swords but was having an ecto-gun pointed at him by Jack and Maddie, "Freeze Spook!" The ghost male flashed a white light and reverted back to James, who now didn't have armor on. He dropped to his knees and and had a look of pain on his face.

The female rushed to James and changed to Amber, "Big Brother!" James deduced they three of them we're half-ghost, and confirmed the third figure was none other than Danny Fenton. They soon passed out due to awakening too quickly.

Three Days later, At casper high...

No one told anybody what happened that day and soon everything almost went back to normal, well normal being James, Danny and Tucker being wailed on by the jocks and Amber and Sam being picked on by Paulina. Amber just wanted to turn into her alter-ego, which she dubbed Ember, but held back due to her Big Brother imposing a big 'no one should know' rule to keep their secret.

James however knew he now had the skills of a pro fighter and decided to fight back against Dash and soon got into a fight. James quickly analysed his opponents and found out their weak points. With blinding speed he punched Dash in the gut, kicked Kwan in the groin and spin kicked Gary in the face just for good measure. he cracked his knuckles and his opponents fled. He sighed and said, "Hmph, too easy."

Paulina looked the nerd and quickly walked up to him, "you think you have the nerve to take on those jocks?" James nonchalantly said, "They asked for it, they shouldn't have been wailing on us in the first place. Besides they should study more often and not waste their strength on someone who is stronger." Paulina tried to say something but quickly saw James' eyes grow angry, "Besides, you no better than them, you berate people because, 'oh i'm better than everyone else and everyone should worship me and pamper me,' well, once you're out of this school you'll probably be working at the Nasty Burger since you can't hold a job due to your attitude. so i say, get over yourself, there are much better and prettier people than you."

Sam, Amber, Danny and Tucker watched James berate Paulina and kick some jock ass. They were floored themselves, but they knew it was for them and knew he was just trying to be a good friend by sticking up for them. The day ended and soon all three's ghost sense called out. James was busy working on his Duel Bike for next year's tournament and soon his ghost sense went off, he groaned and yelled, "Phantom On!" in flash of light the ghost formed he dubbed Phantom Steele was there in place of James and soon flew off to find the ghost. His sister Ember and he and soon Phantom grouped in order to find said ghost. They found it was just Skulker, a hunter ghost that wanted their pelts for some reason or another.

Steele rolled his eyes and said, "Hey Metal-head!" Skulker turned to see the three halfas floating there while he was about to destroy a building with his arm cannon.

"Property damage? a little off from your game, eh Skulker?" Phantom quipped and Skulker growled, "Shut it! I'm pissed and i need some stress relief! you'll do!" He pointed at Ember and was about to attack her when he was hit by Phantom who had turned invisible and sucker-punched him.

"Didn't your mother tell you never to hit girls?" The twins laughed at Phantom's comment. Skulker growled and charged at Phantom, punching him in the gut and knocking him backwards into a building. Skulker was then double teamed by Steele and Ember who performed a co-op attack by Steele holding his broadsword like a guitar and Ember holding her Guitar and you could see their eyes flash. They strummed a few chords and once they had enough energy they blasted Skulker with dual sound waves, knocking him backwards. They both appeared behind him and then they both hit at the same time with Guitar and Sword. Skulker fell to the ground and fainted. Steele and Ember flew over to Danny and helped him from the rubble. Ember asked, "Danny are you okay?" Phantom nodded and said, "Yeah, didn't see that gut punch coming though."

The three teenage halfas soon felt something happen as they saw an eerie green glow bring something down in the Park. It was a strange house that looked abandoned. Phantom cried out, "W-what was that?!" the twins looked at him, Steele said, "What are you talking about Danny?" Phantom said, "That whole house just appeared out of nowhere!" Ember shook her head, "That house has been there this whole time. Are you asleep?" Phantom growled, "Do I look asleep to you?" a flash happened and Danny soon look confused and said, "Yeah, i guess you're right...maybe i am asleep..." Steele asked, "You sure you're alright, Danny?" Phantom nodded and said, "yeah, i'm sure."

The next night….

Danny still couldn't shake the feeling that the house had never always been there….but he didn't want to be labeled as crazy so he didn't say anything. When Sam was sent there to stay a few hours by a dare by the A-listers, or so the populars had called themselves, Danny, Tucker, James and Amber went with her in order to keep her safe. Amber, although she was a ghost was terrified of haunted houses, something about the atmosphere, but forced herself to come because she didn't wanna be without her twin.

When she shivered when they got into the gated house, she felt Danny's hand slip into hers and she blushed. When James opened the door he felt something happen inside the house. Danny, felt that feeling again and shivered. Amber squeezed his hand as she felt the feeling too. He blushed and James said, "? what was that?" he felt a powerful surge go through him and everyone in the room save for Sam, who felt nothing. Sam, being confused as why everyone was gripping their heads and slightly miffed that Amber and Danny were holding hands, asked, "Are you guys alright?" James nodded and said, "Yeah, we're okay."

James noticed a glow coming from a door and noticed it was unlocked. he turned the doorknob and opened the door and noticed that inside it was a hallway. Inside, they're 13 doors and on 12 of them was a mark and in the center was a blank door. James tried the door with a red mark on it and found it was openable. He opened it and all five of Team Phantom Heroes, which they had dubbed themselves once James, Amber and Danny gained their ghost powers. James saw the room was blank save for a pedestal with an open book on it. Everyone except Sam was entranced by the book as if they'd seen this before. Danny was in the center of the room about to touch the book with Amber still holding his hand on the right and James on the left with Tucker behind James and Sam behind Amber.

San noticed that something was behind them, and turned to see three black hounds that looked as if they were encased in shadow armor. The others were still in a trance while Sam was panicking. James soon said, "A...book?" Amber said, "This feeling it seems so…" Sam panicked and called them, "Uh, guys!?" they didn't listen and Danny touched the book and it shined a green light engulfing Danny, James, Tucker and Amber. They felt power flow through them and a vision and some memories pour into their heads;

_Panting could be heard as Phantom stood there in black armor with white lining and cape holding a sword at an entity, Steele stood next to him wielding a spear and holding it offensively, had bandages over half of his face and his armor cracked in various places. Ember stood there but her skin was greenish blue, holding her Guitar and was growling, holding her right arm. Tucker stood in the back behind Phantom holding a staff and wearing an Olive green Jacket with many pockets, yellow shirt, black pants, and olive combat boots and his beret was long gone and he had no hair. he also had bandages over his right arm and hands._

_ The entity appeared and said, "Out of all the Stars of Destiny, only you remain standing; the future is already determined, further fighting is meaningless." Steele growled, "Meaningless?!" Tucker scoffed, "Don't make me laugh!" Ember growled, "You don't get to decide whether our Battle has meaning or not!" Phantom yelled, "We'll never give in any future that YOU determine and THAT is reason to enought to fight! We'll unleash every Mark of the Stars and grind you into the dust! Let's do this!"_

_ Tucker held the staff in the air and unleashed power. Ember unleashed a blast of power and Phantom and Steele attacked with physical power. The entity used his staff and unleashed a blinding light._

"Did you guys see that!?" Danny cried out, James nodded and Amber said, "I saw it too…" Tucker nodded and said, "Me three." Sam wondered what was wrong with them, "what are you guys talking about, we got these things...i think they wanna kill us!" They all turned but they somehow saw this coming and braced themselves, Danny said as he let go of Ambers hand, "Sam, Stand back." Sam was shocked as Danny, Amber, Tucker and James stood in formation, "W-Wait!" Amber said, "Don't worry, leave this to us…" James stood there with a Silver spear spear in hand, Danny holding a red blade, Amber holding her Guitar, Tucker was in the back holding a staff. "Guys, stop! You're gonna die for real!" Danny smirked, "heh, we don't know until we try now do we?"

Amber exclaimed, "This power welling within my body…." james said, "The Mark of the Stars? Can we use them now?" Danny smirked, "yeah, Now we're talking!" Tucker sighed, "Get ready guys, we got trouble!"

Within 20 minutes they dispatched the monsters using their new powers and new weapons. Sam was astonished, "Y-You guys, how'd you do that?"

Danny held out the book, which he had picked up from the pedestal before the fight, "We touched this book and saw some vision. The we got these powers and weapons."

"Book?"Sam asked. Danny opened the book and flipped and saw it was empty, "hey the pages are blank!" Amber stammered, "I saw something I know it!" james nodded, "Trust us Sam, we're not crazy!" Tucker frowned, "Guys, she obviously not gonna believe us...look at her face." Sam had the face of disbelief and Danny sighed and checked his watch, the dare was over for 3 hours now...had they been in there for that long, it only felt like 20 minutes. He shook his head and said, "Let's pocket the book and finish this dare… I'm tired of this place…"

Once they got Sam out of her stupor, and Danny stowed the book away, they exited and saw the A-listers standing there waiting, Dash said angrily, "What kept you so long? we thought you got eaten by the ghosts. Besides, we have better things to do than wait for you losers." They noticed the weapons they held and were about to question why they had weapons when four shadows attacked Danny and his crew.

Within 10 minutes the shadows were destroyed and they called back their weapons. Paulina panicked and said, "You freaks!" James rolled his eyes, "Oi, at least be grateful, we saved your asses!" The a-listers, being the ungrateful bastards they were, ran away in panic. Danny sighed, "well, when they tell everyone we used the Mark of the Stars, we deny everything...we don't want anyone knowing about this. Who knows what'll happen." Everyone agreed and left for their respective homes but Amber and Danny stood there, the situation a bit awkward because they had a crush on each other since a fateful meeting, in which James was knocked out trying to protect Amber and Danny jumped in and knocked out the attacker, this happened when they were six. They decided they would talk about it and soon they came to a conclusion; They were in love with each other and wanted to be together. Danny looked at Amber as she looked at him, they obviously had blushes on their faces. They closed the distance between them and sealed the deal with a kiss.

James, who was leaning on a lamp post near them, smirked and once they saw him they realized he might tell Sam and Tucker, but we're surprised when he zipped his lips and winked. They sighed and James said to Danny, "Take care of her like i do, she deserves someone like you." he smiled and said, "see you at home, sis." he walked off and once he got far enough he sighed, "'bout damn time they broke the ice…"

The new couple smiled at each other and soon they caught up with James and Danny let James take Amber home. Amber kissed Danny goodbye and said, "See you tomorrow, Baby-pop."

**Chapter 1 Complete!**

**Sonic: geez, 8 pages in Google Docs? you really had a lot on your mind, eh Zen?**

**ZenMan: yeah, this one was one of my biggest chapters yet…**

**Sonic: yeah, ZenMan owns nothing save for his OC's and his Name.**

**ZenMan: Damn right!**


	2. Reign Storm (Done my Way!)

Phantom Heroes

**Sonic: Goddamn, dude, stop reading 'Going Full Ghost' you're going unstable dude.**

**ZenMan: Y-Yeah, maybe working on this story will help?**

**Sonic: Yeah, Let's rock! ZenMan only owns his OC's and the plot.**

**ZenMan: D-Damn Right…**

**Sonic: Goddamit, ZenMan! I told you to stop!**

**ZenMan: ah no, i want 'Unexpected Royalty' to update…**

**Sonic: *sigh* oh boy… Just watch Game Grumps while you do this okay?**

**ZenMan: *Laughing* Goddammit, Ross!**

**Sonic: Much better. :3**

Chapter 2: Reign Storm (Done my way!)

4 months later...

Danny and friends had made a few new allies while learning about the newest enemy to the world, and it's even been taking over some states in the US as well as some small countries, The Observers. They had also learned Clockwork, the ghost in charge of time had been sealed away, unable to use his powers to save time. So, that's where they would go next. They had also turned the old mansion into their base of operations, even with their own Ghost Portal thanks to James, Amber and Danny, who had been able to keep Amber and Danny' relationship secret from all allies. Sam had joined The Observers, because she wanted Danny and the others back to normal, before the books because she believed they were being corrupted by them.

They had also had two more books, learning each one was from a different world and concluding each of the other books from behind the locked doors were of other worlds as well. Each book also gave them a different Mark of the Stars. They had also met a hero from another world, a beastman known as Jagz, Everyone had freaked out when they found out, save for Danny and James because they found Jagz was hurt and needed treatment. Once they found Jagz was also a person who could use the Mark of the Stars as they could. Danny, James and Jagz had also formed a strong friendship and found a race known as Porpos Kin, a race of aquatic beings that at first never trusted humans and shut themselves away in a giant shell that was off the coast of San Francisco, and was claimed to always had been there, when Danny and friends asked for help to stop the Observers they had brought along Jagz in hopes that he would help and after a few hours they learned the Observers had taken some possessions of the Porpos, Beads of the Priestess. Once they had gathered all the beads they learned the Porpos were not originally of Earth and that their Homeworld was destroyed.

Danny soon had the Porpos on their side and were ready for a strategic attack on an enemy stronghold, the one that held the Gateway, a portal to another world, that lead to Jagz world.

"Finally, we can get Jagz home!" Danny cheered when they had taken the stronghold thanks to the Porpos, They had also gained the Porpos' False Chronicle and now had four 'books' total.

They got Jagz home but then learned of a plan by one of their allies, the U.S. Army, to take the Observers enemy Camps. but then when they learned this was a similar situation to a U.S. Allies, The Shadow Mages of India's past problem when they learned the prisoners were being released. They tried to get everyone out and their Wanderer Friend, Hotupa had gotten everyone of Team Phantom Heroes back to The Phantom Mansion but the Gateway had closed on it's own once Jazz, the newest member of Team Phantom Heroes, had slipped through and left the U.S. Soldiers to die. Danny, James, Amber and Tucker were almost to the meeting point with First Lady Jenna Hartman, when they saw The Shadow Mages being detained and their leader, Princess Maria, a tan skinned woman with black hair, classic dot on her forehead, Indian Garb and a usual Staff, was being taken to President Hartman because of his desire to wed her.

Danny learned of what was happening and also learned the U.S. was holding the Presidents Daughter in special chamber that used her Ghost Powers to fuel the Guys in White's weapons. They had learned this from The President's Son, a boy named Leon Hartman, who had red hair, green eyes and a black suit on. Danny got pissed as did everyone and they decided to break off with the U.S.

Danny confirmed that they weren't giving up on their fight against the Observers, but they wouldn't stand for the U.S' Actions. They had also learned the 2nd Swordsman Company wanted to join Team Phantom Heroes and didn't want to tolerate what was happening. The 2nd Swordsman Company had been renamed the Blood Blades by Danny and were now his to command, Their Leader, A now former general named Rick Slash, a man with blue hair, blue eyes and ancient swordfighter garb, was also a good friend of Princess Maria and had been friends since childhood and would not stand to see her this way! Danny had split the groups up into teams as the following, while sending the rest back to Phantom Mansion;

Danny's Team; Danny, Amber, James, Jazz, Tucker, and Dirk (an old friend of James.) (They would save the President's Daughter.)

Rick's Team: Rick, (Rick's 2nd in command) Neo, Liu (Danny's Tactician), Maddie, Jack, and Leo (Rick's 3rd in command and Neo's little brother) (They would save Maria and the Shadow Mages.)

The plan actually went off without a hitch, Danny learned Mika, a blonde haired red eyed girl was a Halfa like Danny and some of the other heroes of Team Phantom Heroes. She called herself Rose Petal and was learned to have an old friendship with James, but she had to move when Hartman became President. When James learned of Mika's Father's motives once she hugged James. He was enraged, but held the anger back when Dirk hit him in the back of the head, telling him to hold it back until the time is right.

They learned Maria had slipped out on her own after knocking the President out and slipping out unnoticed. This made things easier and once they were out of Washington….

"Danny, Over here!" Rick called to Danny as they ran out of the city.

Leon, Maria's 2nd in command, complained, "you took your time." Danny smirked, "Well I had to make sure Mika saw her brother one last time before we left with her." Maria was astonished, "You have the President's Daughter with you? You're crazy!"

Danny smirked, "Well, it wasn't easy…"

"You Damn fool!" President Hartman had them surrounded and pointed his gun at James and Danny while James held Mika behind him and grabbed his spear. Jenna Hartman frowned, "Hmph, you are to be branded traitors of the U.S. your deaths will be your own responsibility." Maria warned, "Jenna, this poor attempt at a threat discredits you...you should back down while you still can." Jenna fumed, "What did you say?" Rick agreed, "Traitors you say? Our deaths will be our own responsibility? You have no idea what you're in for!" Rick steadied his sword. Mika piped up, scared, "Y-You guys, daddy is gonna attack!" Hartman smirked and said, "There's no going back now…" Jenna commanded the rest of the soldiers, "Guards, take them into custody, you may kill all but Mika!"

"it's about Time for a reminder of the Shadow Mages power!" Maria gripped her staff. Rick grinned, "This is gonna be fun!"

Danny growled, "COME AND GET IT!"

The halfas changed into their ghost forms in a flash of light as did Mika, and Battle began. When the guards were all dead, Jenna stood back and gasped, "You-you're Monsters!" James sighed and smirked, "Takes one to know one!"

Phantom stood in front of President Hartman and said, "Out of our way!" Hartman was confused, "I-I don't understand… if you strike me down don't you realize the U.S. would be you're to command?" Phantom growled, "you can keep your lousy country." Hartman growed, "How can you be so Naive? you wouldn't last against the Observers!" Phantom smirked, "Well, i won't know unless i try."

Hartman gasped and backed off. Jenna did so as well…

Danny smirked, "It's been fun!" Maria smiled, "I will not forget the hospitality you showed us…" Rick smirked, "I don't regret the time of service I had with the U.S." Mika said, "Daddy, Mommy, I will return!"

Hartman laughed after pondering what Phantom said after he left. Jenna was confused, "Sir?" "I think we'll head home for now...That boy really knows how to hit it home." They walked off back to Washington.

Once they got back to Phantom Mansion, which had gotten bigger since when they'd left, They learned some new things; for one, The Blood blades and The Shadow Mages were akin to them as well and had gotten the Mark of the stars from Danny's book. Two, they learned from a being called Zenoa that they were Starbearers and Zenoa was happy to help guide them. Three, they had opened the fifth door and Danny gained some new armor for his Ghost form.

Amber was next to James as she asked Danny, "Are you done yet?" Danny called from the room he was in, "Not yet, babe." Amber complained, "What kind of man takes that long to try on clothes?" Danny groaned, "Quit your yapping, i ain't never tried on clothes like this before…..There that oughta do it, alright you can come on in!" They entered and were gob smacked. Amber was melting due to sheer hotness Danny was exuding. James sweatdropped. Phantom was wearing the EXACT same armor his vision counterpart was wearing, cape and all. Phantom however took off the cape and Amber said, "With those clothes you really look like the leader of our Team!"

Danny found the armor was opposite when he went human form, it was white with black linings and the cape had stayed, regardless of if he took it off. he shrugged it off and let that be.

They also had the Diox Agency's of England prime member's join them once they learned of the Chronicle's being there. They were armed with guns that didn't need ammo and were happy to help. They were Charles, Krick and Nein.

Soon they headed for Clockwork's tower and busted their way into it. Thanks to Clockwork's Daughter, Claire… She had purple hair, green ghost eyes and time robes, they were able to break Clockwork free of his seal and was more than happy to help. He told them why the Observers were doing what they were doing, "They only do what they do because they think that this is how it should be. I am the Ghost of Time and I know what is to be, and this is and is not the way it should be." Clockwork soon gave James, the Sword of Time, A special Sword that allowed James to pause time at will, but only for a minute, and allowed him to perform a Special Solo Move, Time Surge.

Danny gained the Gauntlet's of time and found he could use the move, Time Smash which gave him the power to pause time and attack all enemies and cast a spell called Stop on them.

Clockwork was soon known as a Starbearer himself and lent his power to Team Phantom Heroes.

10 days later, Sam fought with Danny one last time before she was destroyed by an Observant. Danny was enraged.

20 days later, Pariah Dark was awakened and soon had his sights on Earth. Danny set off alone, much to the chagrin of Amber, and stopped Pariah Dark, but nearly fully died in the process. He was soon named King of the Ghost Zone and soon moved everyone and the mansion to the Zone where he then built a large Palace with the Phantom Mansion in the middle. The Palace was very well built and soon he would finish the fight against the observers once the 13th door opened. They soon had all 12 Chronicles after they learned of The Auster Folk, The Furious Roar (Which Jagz was apart of) and The scribes and Liu gained his ink. They also were almost fully sucked in to the The Observant's, the being who was destroying other worlds at an alarming rate, world but was freed of it once Danny was determined to get them out.

They opened the 12th and 13th door and took the battle to The Observant, who was furious that they got out. The soon learned some other worlds were fighting as well as them and soon The Observant and the Observers were destroyed in every one of the remaining worlds.

Danny soon got everything back to normal, but knew his secret, the relationship with Amber was out and soon he proposed to Amber which got everyone excited for the wedding.

Little did they know after the wedding...a new darkness would appear…

Chapter 2 complete!

**Sonic: geez, long enough?**

**ZenMan: Shaddup, Sonic… i own nothing!**


	3. Digitized, ZenManEXE appears!

Phantom Heroes

**Sonic: ZenMan, you okay?**

**ZenMan: yep, i feel hyper now...here we go!**

**Sonic: O_O' oh, boy…**

Chapter 3: Digitized, Appears!

Danny and Amber had the wedding and soon Amber got pregnant about 3 months after the wedding. She had to refrain from using her powers because it would affect the baby. James was ecstatic he was gonna be an uncle and helped the couple cover the cost since he helped with the finances in the history of Team Phantom Heroes. Tucker was glad Danny was gonna be a Dad and soon decided to work on a new Database and then a special power booster. He asked James to help and said hero was happy to help.

8 months later….

James was searching for a program or something and soon came across a file that was encrypted. he quickly decrypted it and saw a real-life suit of armor;

The armor was gray and dark green as was the helmet which could cover his head save for his face. He almost thought he saw the screen bulge and quickly minimized the file...but suddenly found himself in a virtual space. he blinked and felt a massive amount of data enter his head. He clenched his head and when it faded.

He soon looked around and found himself inside a new area...and looked up the sky wasn't green but saw strange digital moving wallpaper, so he knew he wasn't in the 'Zone anymore. He sweatdropped and realized he was in another world and he was wearing the armor he saw on the screen. He suddenly heard, _ZenMan, can you hear me?_ James realized someone was talking to him but called him ZenMan...why did that name sound so familiar? He suddenly virtually saw a screen that had the face of a brown haired hazel eyed boy...was this him in another world? He noticed the boy was younger than him and that he was worried, James soon remembered that he was in the body of his counterpart, Semas otherwise known ZenMan. he was technically in another body and he felt his real body was completely unconscious. He realized this world hadn't been affected by The Observer and he was grateful. he nodded and said, "yeah, Geode i'm fine…" Geode smiled and sighed. Suddenly, three Mettatuars appeared and ZenMan growled, "Viruses!" Geode was shocked, "how did Viruses get onto my homepage?!" ZenMan growled and thought, 'Seems i can't use my powers as per usual...but it seems like Geode had some Battle Programs ready...so, let's rock!' he said, "Geode," his operator turned to him, "we're gonna have to fight these guys off, I noticed I have a new power…" Geode saw that ZenMan was right, he did have a new power, 'Soul Burst...' he nodded and said, "Alright, ready ZenMan?" ZenMan nodded and Geode said their battle phase, "Battle Routine, Set!" ZenMan yelled, "Execute!" ZenMan charged his ZenBuster and soon blasted the first Metataur into bits. Geode activated a Battle program, "Battle Program Access: Soul Burst!" ZenMan soon exuded a white aura and called a Cyber blade from his ZenBuster. he quickly deleted the Viruses and calmed down, "Battle Complete, Geode...how was that?" Geode smirked and said, "Good as usual Semas."

ZenMan sighed and Geode decided, "Hey, how bout we check the net before we do homework?" ZenMan sighed, "Fine, but once we're done...time for homework!" Geode nodded, "Deal!"

James however was not liking that he was in the Cyber world of an alternate Earth when his sister was pregnant back home and was due any day now. he sighed and Geode asked, "Zen? you okay?" ZenMan nodded and said, "Y-Yeah, Geode...i'm fine."

He hated that he couldn't tell Geode that the real ZenMan was asleep and he was in control. He just couldn't…

As they ZenMan was walking through the Net he saw his old friend, , otherwise known as Hub Hikari, kneeling before one of his friends looking beat up, The friend was none other than , he had snow white hair, green eyes that were behind visors, black and white Techno-armor and a cape that made him look almost like his ghost form.

Phantom looked at ZenMan and saw he was about to protect Megaman and said, "Why do you protect him, ZenMan?" James knew it was Danny but didn't want Megaman to be deleted. ZenMan said to Megaman's Net-op Lan, "Hikari, get your brother out of here...i got this." Lan soon realized he couldn't get Megaman out of there, "ZenMan, i can't!"

James looked at Danny and said, "Phantom, what'd you do?!" He smirked and said, "i sealed this place off, so no one could escape...you realize you're sister is pregnant and that she wants you back home!?" James growled, "Of course I know! I didn't wanna come here in the first place!" Geode put it together, "James, ZenMan is asleep, eh?" James nodded, "Sorry, i couldn't tell you for some reason, but you're gonna have to trust me, we have to calm down Phantom! he should never be this angry, and it's not good for him!" Phantom readied for battle and Geode said, "Alright, James, we got this…" James smirked, "Call me ZenMan for now!" "ZenMan, Battle Routine, Set!" ZenMan yelled, "Execute!"

Phantom growled, "You really think you can beat me!?"

After 20 minutes of fighting Phantom calmed down and changed back into , Danny's alternate form in this world.

James sighed and somehow ZenMan woke up, realizing James from his body. James fell forward and PaladinMan caught him, ZenMan stood there with his hand on his head, "Geode, did i get overshadowed?" Geode smiled, "yep, you did, Semas."

James heard before he passed out and went back to his world, "...you'll be able to use my powers soon, just wake up…"

"... …."

James awoke to the sounds of Amber yelling, "where's my brother!" He realized he was in the lab below and got up to see Danny looking at him saying, "let's go." They dashed out the lab and ran up just in time for Danny to grip Amber's hand and she squeezed the hell out of it. James decided to watch and soon enough the sound of a crying baby was heard then another. "It's a girl and a boy, M'Lady!" James smirked, "twins! You had twins, sis! You guys are parents!" Amber sighed and soon held her children. Danny was proud his wife gave birth to beautiful children. James sighed and said, "We'll this turned out for the better."

**ZenMan: Welp, that was shorter than normal…**

**Sonic: yep.**

**Shadow: Yo, guys!**

**Sonic: Hey Shadow.**

**ZenMan: What's up, Shadow?**

**Shadow: *plays a clip***

Meanwhile, Vlad Masters, wealthy billionaire and halfa, had decided to take over Earth and the Ghost Zone...with his new found powers.

"This time, you won't be so lucky, Daniel Phantom!" He laughed maniacally.

he turned on a portal he'd been working on and soon many shadow beast were crawling out and Vlad laughed evilly.

**ZenMan: Oh god…**

**Sonic: We are so screwed…**

**ZenMan and Shadow: Someone get me a mother****ing table to flip!**

**( :3 Sorry CA15)**


	4. Shadows and Death

Phantom Heroes

**ZenMan: alright, by the time i post this it'll be 2015.**

**Sonic: ready?**

**Shadow: You know it.**

**ZenMan: Plus, i'll need to introduce our newest member, someone who's not part of anything other than my friend's mind. Introducing my good friend, Lare Forcas!**

**Lare: (Female with silver hair and pink highlights wearing silver shirt, red pants and black combat boots comes in and hits ZenMan upside the head.)**

**ZenMan: Ow! The hell, Lare?**

**Lare: Shannon is gonna kill me if she knows i'm here without her permission.**

**ZenMan: yeah, i'll face her wrath later...Lare is the sole muse of my friend, Shannon. Shannon, if you ever read this, know you're still my best friend.**

**Lare: James-kun, can we just get it over with?**

**ZenMan (James): Alright, just kiss me when the thing hits midnight…**

**Lare: Fine by me.**

**ZenMan: Alright then.**

**Sonic and Shadow: ZenMan owns nothing, save for his OC's and plot.**

Chapter 4: Shadows and Death

3 months later, when Danny was adjusting to the fact he was a father and Amber's maternal instinct had kicked in, Danny was holding his new-born children, who he had named, Alexandria and Daniel. James smirks as he leans on the door of the throne room when he sees Danny and Amber feeding the children. When James' ghost sense went off he noticed it was pitch black smoke. He remembered something from an old text about his type of core...Prism core.

Prism Cores, a manifestation of all cores in existence, the wielder of the core is able to use any kind of elemental attack, but has a Weakness...Shadow Cores, a rare core that is manifested through Darkness. Although a Prism Core can use Dark powers, it is weak to Dark power itself. James also knew that people with Prism Cores can also sense when something has either a Shadow Core or made of pure Darkness by a puff of pitch black smoke and a chill down their sense, yep, he just shuddered and sweatdropped.

James slipped out and traced where the Shadow Core was coming from when he went into the SuperComputer Room and used the Trace executable. He pulsed some Darkness into the scanner and saw in a few minutes his eyes widened, "Oh shit…" He saw a horde of Shadow Beasts coming this way and a Shadow Core user was leading them. He also focused on the energy signature and growled, Plasmius was the leader and was coming in at a fast rate.

James walked out of the Palace and watched the horde of Darkness come upon them. But James smirked and yelled out, "Faith Shield!" He vanished and a shield came around the town blocking the Darkness from coming in...but the Faith Shield has it's price...it required the full power of the user and soon enough James was about to run out...he decided to eradicate it by using his Core. He mentally whispered into the throne room, "I'm sorry…" The babies soon cried and Danny and Amber ran out with the Children and saw the shield and Danny and Amber yelled, "James!" He turned and smirked, "Time for a show and to go out with a bang!" he yelled, "Prism Core within me, hear my request; eradicate this Darkness by turning into a Core of Light! Shatter yourself and destroy the Darkness and keep peace in the world. Prism Core, Let's do this!" he felt himself weaken and found his life and afterlife energy slowly slip away and soon the Darkness, Plasmius and James were erased and soon a Core of Light was remaining. Amber and Danny let tears drop as did their children and peace was finally restored as the Core of Light shattered and scattered it self into 4 pieces...sending two into the human realm and 2 left in the Ghost Zone.

Danny soon proclaimed James a fallen hero and everyone thanked James for a long and prosperous service. They re-grouped every year to say share something they remembered about their old friend.

**ZenMan: So, i'm dead...welp, it couldn't be helped…**

**Lare: Aw, poor James-kun…**

**Sonic: man, you know how to go out with a Bang!**

**Shadow: yep.**

**12:00 1/1/2015**

**Sonic and Shadow: Happy New year, Mother***ers!**

***James and Lare are making out in the background***

** Happy new year!**


	5. Realization of Life, Gold Core accessed!

Phantom Heroes

**Sonic: This Better be good…**

**Shadow: *sigh* ZenMan does not own anything but his OC's, Lare belongs to ZenMan's friend, Shannon. Where are those two anyway?**

**Sonic: *hears moaning come from ZenMan's room* O.O' Shannon is gonna kill him for sure...**

Chapter 5: Realization of Life, Gold Core accessed

2 years after James' Death...

"So, you screwed up, eh, Steele?" a hooded robed figure said to his guest. James sat there on the black sofa holding a cup of coffee, waiting for the world to accept his death...which for some reason, it hadn't. He was in Death's room waiting for his turn into the pure after-life, where all go to die after the Zone.

James nodded and sipped the drink...sighing after the drink entered his body. "yep, i did, Reaper." Death smirked and handed James something, a cracked Core...his core. James noticed something as he held the core, It felt warm to the touch despite all the power having been drained. James let tears fall onto the Core, he truly didn't wanna die...he wanted to live and be with his friends...but he knew fate wouldn't let him go back...or so he thought.

The core's crack suddenly sealed itself and suddenly looked brand new, glowing many colors inside...as if he hadn't destroyed it. James looked down and saw his core was back to normal. But then it shined and gave it self new power...

meanwhile, at Danny's annual memorial for James…

Danny was looking at the Tablet of Promise, the stone that showed the names of all the Starbearers. Danny had heard from Zenoa that when a Starbearer dies, his/her name is burned off the Tablet...but, James' name wasn't burned off, it was shining as if telling him something…

Danny looked at James' tomb that was next to the Tablet of Promise and noticed it was starting to shake. But suddenly he heard a large boom and saw Vlad standing there with the power of Darkness exuding from his body.

"the boy...he thought he could truly erase me and save the world, how pathetic…" he shot Danny with darkness knocking the king backwards and onto his ass. Danny growled, "Plasmius…" Danny and Vlad began their fight and didn't noticed James' tomb was wide open and James wasn't there! Danny was fighting a losing battle and soon found himself in Vlad's grip and being electrocuted. Danny could feel the pain ebb into his body...but the pain stopped when Plasmius let go and was tossed into James' open tomb breaking it in the process.

James stood there in a new form, he was in ghost form, but wasn't in his usual armor, his new armor was an updated version of his traditional armor...it now had gold plating on top of the black armor with white lining and he was had a special sword in his scabbard. What was inside of James was the newest part of him, His regular old Prism was gone and was replaced with a Gold Core, the original kind of Core.

_Gold Cores are the first core to be found in ghosts and give the ghost the ultimate power inside of themselves. The Gold core also give the user all the powers of the Prism Core, but with no weakness. he or she also gains a huge status boost and gains full immunity to most attacks. (Much like Super Sonic)_

Danny groaned and looked up at the smirking James who in turn said, "Well, i guess i'm not done yet…" Danny smirked and was helped up by the Hero. Danny asked, "can you still used you're Mark of the Stars." james nodded and said, "yep! now, let's rock!" He drew his Sacred Sword, Caliburn and began the fight.

Plasmius was soon defeated and destroyed by James and Danny. Danny and James were soon met by all the Starbearers and everyone shared a group hug, welcoming James back into their world.

**Sonic: Are they still screwing around?**

** Shadow: *Hears moans continue from ZenMan's room* yep…**

** Sonic: This chapter...short as shit.**

_**ZenMan: Sorry for the short chapter...i'm not having the best of creative shots…**_


	6. Stars

Phantom Heroes

**Sonic: ZenMan! what took you so long?**

**ZenMan: Lare is asleep and i thought i'd work on my next chapter.**

**Shadow: You are hopeless.**

**ZenMan: Screw off!**

**Shadow: You just did. :3**

**ZenMan:...**

**All three: ZenMan does not own anything other than his OC's and Lare belongs to his friend Shannon.**

Chapter 6: Stars

it's been 5 years since James was revived and has been training Prince Danny in the art of swordplay and Princess Alex in the art of Ice Magic. Danny was improving against his defensive and countering abilities. But his attack strategies were good but lacking in something...James just couldn't figure out what. Alex was a good Ice Mage and also a very good Fire Magic, which surprised the Ten'yuu Star (Star of Bravery) but on the other hand didn't surprise him because of her mother, the Ten'ni Star (Heroic Star) Amber Fenton/Ember Phantom. The Tenkai Star (Chief Star of Heaven) Danny Fenton/Phantom was surprised that Prince Danny and Princess Alex were able to use the Mark of the Stars bespite not being starbearers. Zenoa the Tenkan Star (Star of Idleness) explained children and descendants of the Starbearers will be able to use a combination of their parent's Marks of the Stars. Prince Daniel known now as the Kai'ni Star (New Blade Star) and Princess Alexandra now known as the Sokiten Star (New Star of Hope) both own all the marks of their parents. Liu the Tenki Star (Star of Wisdom) remembered from his previous world how Sieg and Sophia's kids had Marks of their own and not a combination of their parents.

Zenoa remembered that too and frowned at the thought of the Observers destroying their homeworld and missed the old Tenkai Star, Sieg. Danny however was a fine replacement for a leader and James was a leader in his own right. But then again they both had their flaws and weaknesses.

She smirked and remembered Sieg as a brash but rational leader who cared about everyone but loved his wife Sophia above all else. She knew King Daniel was the same way.

She remembered Jale as a silent but strong. James wasn't a silent guy but was as strong as Jale in both virtues and power even though history recorded them as different stars.

She remembered Marica as a independent woman but asked for help when the going got tough, Amber was the same way and would call on her Brother for help in battle.

She knew all the stars would rally around Danny and James and follow them to the ends of the Earth and the Ghost Zone. Soon everything would change as someone from another world would change James' life…

It was mid-july in Phantom City and James was patrolling the the Area around the Gateway and the City Portal. He soon saw the Gateway open and someone exit from the Portal. She had silver hair with pink highlights, a green long sleeve shirt and blue jeans on. her eyes were jade green and she looked like an angel to James' eyes. She looked around and saw James standing there. He looked confused and she'd better explain quickly. Hotupa came out of the Gateway after her and said surprised, "Oh! James! didn't know you were on patrol." The Ten'yuu Star nodded and said, "Yeah, It's my turn to patrol this area."

James turned to the female and smirked, which irked her, "You a friend of Hotupa's?" she looked to her left while saying, "Sort of,"

"Well, i'm" he started but then she finished, Sort of, "James Steele, Tenkai Star, Leader of the Regeki Company." James looked confused, _Regeki Company? Tenkai Star? What is she talking about?_ "Uh...alright?" Hotupa facepalmed, "James, she is from an alternate world of yours and apparently in that world; you are the leader like King Daniel is." James sweatdropped and said, "Explains a bit...but why are you here, miss?" The girl was saddened that he did not recognize her and she said, "I...am Queen Lare Steele, widow of King James Steele of Camelot...my husband is dead and i am a refugee looking for a new home." James sighed and nodded, "well, i'm sorry for your loss, but you can stay at my house for now...it's probably isn't what you are used to, but" she took his offer and said, "I accept your offer and your kindness."

Hotupa smirked at the scene and said, "I'll go tell Danny about our new visitor...you go and escort Ms. Lare to your house."

James nodded and took Lare to his place...unaware of what was to transpire...a new adventure was to unfold.

**ZenMan: And end book.**

**Sonic: Stay tuned for Phantom Heroes 2!**

**Shadow: This is gonna be interesting...**


End file.
